leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Evelynn/@comment-44798099-20200104233334/@comment-38485962-20200111233733
Passive -Twitch is a ranged champion, so while Eve can approach from stealth, Twitch can pop into range almost instantly and start auto attacking, while Eve has to move close to the target giving some extra reaction time. Also when dealing with stealth wards, twitch has higher attack speed and Eve has to sit there slapping them for a long time. Q- Eve's Q can do a lot of damage, it does a total of 330 at max rank, +195% AP, so while the potential damage is high, the reality is a little different. First off, it's 4 casts, the 'dart' which marks the target, and then the 3 autoaimed spike casts after. Without any CDR this takes a minimum of something like 2 seconds to complete not accounting for latency since we aren't playing on lan servers or anything. The other thing is that 50% of the skill's damage comes from the first hit, the dart. If Evelynn misses the dart, or you happen to be standing in minions when she throws it, the three spike casts that follow are only worth 135+90% AP which is less than most champion nukes now, coupled with that delay. This is why when Eve misses Q and tries to solo kill someone without being absurdly fed, it usually ends in her dying. Hitting the dart is essential, and if your teammates are body blocking it, or you just stand between minions, most of that damage is gone. W- Ahri's charm triggers instantly when hitting the target, while Evelynn's charm has a 2.5 second delay before either her autoattack, or any of her abilities can proc it. It's reliable in the sense that if you can physically walk up to someone after that delay or hit the Q skillshot you can CC someone, but the 2.5 second windup is a warning that lets you run between your teammates, your minions, or get ready to stun Eve as she tries to approach. All of her abilities have a shorter range than her stealth does, and short of flashing over skillshots, its very easy to predict when you know it's coming. See that heart above you? and your turret behind you? where do you think Eve will come from? the front. This is why pink wards are useful, because even if Eve isn't walking on them, you can easily tell which direction she's coming from if the Pink ward is covering the other. E- It has two versions, but the empowered version is pretty much the only one thats active outside of clearing jungle camps. It does 175+ % max health damage after magic resist, at 700 AP that damage is 175+21.5% max health. That's pretty great for late game, but consider on a 2000 health ADC, 21.5% is just 430 health. There are plenty of champs that do even more than that without a % max health ability. On top of that, the ability is almost melee range, 210 vs the 125 range it takes to auto attack. The ability also has a short delay before dealing damage where Eve travels to the target, in higher elo this is constantly interrupted by champions with hard CC, Thresh will flay you out of it every single time, Xerath can stun you, Ahri can charm you, Nautilus will just A move and laugh at you. Against an immobile adc with no form of hard CC who's standing alone waiting for death sure, but in an actual game with teammates its not so simple. Especially considering late game you can legit get 2 hit by an ADC's auto attack, so charming them at range or flashing close enough can sometimes be the only option. R- Pyke's execute will kill any character under a specific health % and can be multi casted. It also acts as mobility for him, Evelynn's R will probably kill under 30% with enough AP, not early game as resistances and the base damage is often too low. Late game with a full build, R can reach absurd damage under 30%, and that's the intention, making sure the target dies if they go under 30%, while hacking through shields or damage reduction mechanics. It's probably her strongest ability, but there are downsides. There is something like a 0.5 or 1 second delay before the ability applies its damage, enough for higher elo players to flash or use high speed mobility, you will see this a lot in platinum and higher. On top of that, I can't tell you how many times I've went to ult a caitlynn with the indicator over her head, only to have her use summoner heal, or have her nami or soraka bring her above 30% wasting my ult, then being chased down. Few last things to note, Evelynn is very squishy, as in she builds nothing but AP usually. When jumping into a 5 man team, 1 stun is all it takes for me to be dead in 1-2 seconds according to my death recap. It's incredibly frustrating to be 20/2 all game, only to die in a second, where other fed champs like Jax or Irelia can just keep fighting or heal through it. Unlike AD champs and bruisers, Eve's auto attacks bring nothing to a fight and her cooldowns are long. Q and E are her only main damage spells, and both of them are 8 second cooldowns, there is no reducing them besides CDR, which brings them down to 4.8 seconds. That's 4.8seconds of walking around auto attacking on a champion that has no defensive mechanics or items to keep her alive. So all in all, she's not as strong as you think, just in a vacuum